Core Narrative 3
Pyralis Ultra CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Grande Success SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: D’Aron Riley was well ahead of his time, born to a family who was decorated with accolades in the scholar world. His mom and dad were both famous computer scientists for numerous patents which then were sold by the United states to their allies to use against all enemies. His upbringing was a hot button issue with his family, as he became so smart with computers and coding that he developed a revolutionary way to him. He was against everything his parents did for governments that used their patents for warfare. He then went rogue and became one of the most notorious hackers in the world, and was wanted by numerous government agencies. He eventually sought refuge in Iceland prior to the eruption of Grimsvotn. His savant-like intelligence, helped him survive the almost apocalyptic event, as he managed to harness the geothermal energy which was vast on Iceland, to help make food, and keep him warm when the sun was blocked out for months until the ashes were blown away from the atmosphere, and the dust had settled. Without any communication he was stunned to see loads of ships dropping off hundreds of thousands of individuals. He managed to hide from this as he had no understanding of what was going on. After months of observation and intel, he figured out something had to happen and he to acclimate himself with these people. So he managed to befriend many former inmates from various places. He was a polyglot, as he knew many languages. Once he managed to understand what was happening, he felt like this was his calling. He then worked his way to the right people and saw that the food supply from the S.S Nostrovia was running dry. He knew of Svalbards seed vault and that it was not that far away from Iceland. So he managed to convince those in the makeshift council especially Vlad Odka and Gary Roberts to take a crew their to break into the vault and take it over in order to bring back seeds. This is where things began to click with everyone on the island. But a few were not so pleased that they were not in charge of all decisions made. Xander Corvious comes into play here. He begins to rally up his own group of bandits, to conspire against the efforts of Riley and other council members to help everyone survive collectively. GENRE: Action/Adventure, Drama PROTAGONIST: D’Aron Riley ANTAGONIST: Xander Corveous MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Alex Espinoza and the rest of the bandits. Vladimir Odka and Gary Roberts along with the council who helped shape the collective efforts to band together to survive against all odds. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): Hallgrimskirkja and Svalbard ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: In this edition we follow the life of the protagonist and how he survived the eruption, and managed to stay alive with his knowledge of pretty much everything. Riley, then goes into hiding during the mass prisoner dumping by the organized nations, and then finds a way to blend himself in gain notoriety through networking with the right people. MEDIUM: Web Series or graphic novel series number. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: would be able to reach a wide variety of people, and broaden the demographic due to its survival and intelligent content. Graphic novel - would be another way due to the fact that some of the other Micro stories were produced this way, it will keep the readers engaged with more content. PLATFORM: YouTube WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Due to the content of the entire story, as it builds the audience or demographic will be broadened with the content of this particular macro story, and will deepen interest in the rest of the world.